


Bonding to A Devil

by Evilsangel



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsangel/pseuds/Evilsangel
Summary: Raven had a chance to choose someone else before Hell would be unleashed and choose for her. Never did she dream the man she hoped would be strong enough to stand by her side would be the Titans number one enemy. Slade. Raven and Slade centered story. Adult Only: sexual content, language, death, ect; I don't own anything other than the plot, OCs and ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-Risk-

A cold silence hung in the still air of the wide-open dark room. One screen was alit with just enough light to reflect off the one watching it. Repeatedly, different clips piled together played through a continuous loop in the silence. The man in the dark watched, his sharp eye following one in particular of the group that was recorded.

A soft creaking of an opening heavy door broke the silence like a shrill scream. Light, soft but bright enough to see by, filled the room, framing the shadow of the elderly man dressed in white standing in the doorway. "Sir…" The man spoke softly, worry lining his even tone. "You have been down here for far too long… Have you not watched that enough already?" Disapproval normally kept hidden had started to show. This topic was obviously something the two men held very different opinions on.

The man at the screen shifted, leaning back and looked to his hand that held two gold bracelets. He traced his black gloved thumb over the gold seeing the many intricate markings carved gracefully along the banding. "These would work on her still…" He said as though planning to pick the conversation up where it had left off hours ago. "I'm sure of it."

The man in white sighed. "But, is it worth the risk, sir? If you fail, you run the risk of her killing you." He folded his arms over his chest. "And this time there will be no one in Hell willing to bring you back." Why could he not just leave this alone? Could he not see that the risk was not worth the reward?

The man in black rubbed his face with his other hand, wishing his old friend could understand. How could he not see that the reward was worth the risk? "It is either I do this, or I go mad." He glanced to the man in white.

"Then go mad, sir. I can deal with you crazed but alive." The man in white was firm on his thoughts wishing that it would settle the matter.

"I can't." The taller man said as he stood up, clicking off the screen, leaving the light from the doorway all that separated his body from blending into the darkness. "These thoughts and desires are ripping me into pieces." He pocketed the bracelets and walked towards his friend. "I can't stand not acting on them any longer."

The older man shook his head and turned around, walking back the way he came with other, following behind. "I do not approve of this, sir…" He shook his head once more. "Not at all…"

"You don't have to approve. I'm sure I do things you don't approve of all the time."

"No sir, you do things I find acceptable. What you are planning to do to this girl… THAT I do  _not_  find acceptable." A hard tone covered his words showing his disdain for the topic.

"I have not yet decided whether I will go that far with her or not." Said the other man with a sigh. His face cou6ld now be seen, covered by a half-black and half-orange mask.

"Which makes the risk even greater and should  _truly_ outweigh any small reward from such recklessness!" Exasperation filled the older man's voice, expressed as much as he would allow. His friend was a man ruled by reason and logic, so why was it so hard for him to see his logical point of view on this issue?

Slade chucked, clasping his old friend on the shoulder. "And this is where we differ, Wintergreen. To you, the reward is small but to me, I find it great enough to risk much for."

"I do not approve, and I will not help you with this." Wintergreen said keeping firm on his position.

"That's fine; I wasn't going to ask you to." Slade walked past Wintergreen, going to his own room. "I won't need any help for this…" He said more to himself as he left his friend.

Wintergreen sighed, turning to go on his way. "Come back alive sir…" He whispered in vain to the empty air.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven sighed as she collapsed into her large bed. She stretched out feeling her sore body crack and pop in protest to continued movement. She lazily kicked off her cloth boots while her tired fingers found the clasp on her belt and cloak. Once free of such things, she crawled up to her pillows wanting nothing more than to feel their soft embrace.

For the past week, all the Titans had been running on very little sleep. It seemed every super powered criminal had decided to show up one after the other in Jump City. Just as soon as one villain was in jail, they were being called about another. She swore all five Titans combined maybe had three hours of sleep every night for the last five days straight. At this point, Raven did not even care if the city caught on fire. She would deal with it in the morning after a good night's rest.

Her head nestled against her pillow, Raven was asleep in seconds. The same could be said of her friends, who crash heavily in their rooms. Not even a bomb could wake them from the level of sleep that was claiming them all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade double checked and even triple checked that he had everything set up just right. Another glance at the clock told him that the Titans had been back at the tower for an hour. He smiled as everything was going according to plan. He had put out word for the smaller super powered villains of Jump City to make the Titans very busy this week and was glad it was met with such  _enthusiasm_.

He glanced down at his hand, pulling the two bracelets out of his pocket and placing them back in one last time.  _'Alright… Time to begin…'_  He fiddled with a device that looked a lot like a wristwatch but was not just a watch. A few clicks and setting checks later for the location points, his teleporter was ready. Slade took one last deep breath and pushed the button, teleporting himself to Titan's Tower, more specifically Raven's room.

Slade stood in the dark shadows of Raven's room as still as a statue while he quickly scanned the room. The only light in the room came from her large bay window that was only half covered with a curtain, letting in just enough soft moonlight to bathe her bed. He smirked slightly beneath his mask as he saw Raven passed out on her bed, not even under her blanket.  _'Must have been very tired…'_  He thought thinking everything was going according to plan.

Without making a sound, Slade slowly approached Raven's bed, taking the bracelets out of his pocket. He focused on keeping calm knowing that Raven could wake up at any point if his emotions or thoughts were too strong. He could feel his heart starting to race the closer he came to her. Raven shifted in bed causing him to pause in his approach. She groaned and stretched, her arms extending out beneath her pillow before she shifted to lie on her back.

Slade felt a slight amount of relief as she went still once more. If she woke up too soon, tired or not, he would be in for a very difficult struggle he was not sure he could win any longer. Before he became her father's servant, he would not have had a second thought about being able to defeat her. Now however… Now he knew the truth, she could crush him in an instant. In any normal human, that knowledge would be enough to quell any thoughts of what he was about to do. However, Slade was no normal human and the thought of lying with one so powerful only seemed to excite and drive him on more. Maybe he had already gone past insane?

Slade carefully took one of the bracelets and slid it over her hand, mindful of not making contact with her skin himself. The gold bracelet was large enough to slide over her hand but once at her wrist it shrunk down, fitting onto her tightly. Raven whimper softly as a shudder went through her body. She shifted, rolling over onto her side, curling up into an almost ball-like shape. Had she not fallen into such a deep sleep, she would have woken…

Slade smiled to himself. He was certain now that the bindings would do their job. He carefully slid the last one over her other hand, watching as it too tightened around her wrist once he let it go. Another shiver and a quiet whimper was heard from Raven but still she slept on, completely unaware of the last of her power being sealed away.

Slade allowed himself a moment of relief knowing now she was at his mercy.  _'Now the only question left is do I take her here… Or steal her away?'_  He reached out brushing a lock of hair from her face wishing for a moment that it were long like on her birthday.  _'If I steal her away… would I ever let her go…?'_  He knew the answer even before he had asked himself the question. If she were truly in his grasp, he would never let her go.

' _Do I do this…? Or do I let her go once more?'_  Just the thought of leaving her without knowing the touch or taste of her flesh was enough to almost drive him mad. He drew back his hand, fisting it at his side as he tried to control his urge to grab her and take her now. Once he was positive he had himself under control, he continued with his plan _. 'I'll take her here and now. Then this will be over, and I will be content.'_ Even as he said it to himself, a part of him did not believe it. What if he took her and instead of it quelling his desire for her, only made it stronger? He brushed such thoughts aside as he went to her door, placing a small device over the keypad she had in her room. He activated it with the press of a button causing it to flash red showing it had disabled the controls for the door, inside and out.

He went back to her bed, taking his time knowing now, they could not be interrupted by accident. He watched her for a moment, resolving his thoughts, convinced now that there was no going back. He walked to her dresser, reaching up to his mask and taking it off, setting it down with one last look. He knew that at this precise moment, he could not be the man behind the mask. He did not know just  _who_  he was going to be in these next moments, but it could not be the criminal that he was. The villain the Titans knew him as behind that mask would never go this far for such a carnal desire. Slade reached into a pouch on his belt, pulling out a black cloth and setting it aside. Quietly he began to undress, starting with his boots and ending with his shirt. He stood bare, except for a pair of black boxers, in the moonlight, taking the clothes into his hands and setting it all on the dresser. He made sure a few things would be within easy reach should things go sour. Slade returned to Raven, watching her sleep for a moment longer before leaning down, carefully tying the blindfold around her head over her eyes.

Raven groaned and shifted, her mind finally starting to awaken from her short rest. She went to open her eyes but found them covered. She reached up to remove what was blinding her only to feel a pair of strong hands quickly grab her wrists. Panic struck her in an instant and she tried to pull her arms away, thrashing with a startled cry.

Slade quickly and easily, pulled both her wrists up, taking them into one large hand over her head, forcing her down into the bed. He used his other hand to cover her mouth, silencing her scream.

" _Don't_  try to scream again." He said darkly, moving his body over hers, pressing her down with his weight on her lower body.

Raven froze when she heard his voice; she knew that voice… She screamed again, muffled beneath his hand as she struggled to escape his grasp without avail. True panic began to set in as she strained nonstop to call up her powers, only to feel as though a great weight was holding them deep inside of her.

"I said  **don't** scream." He said roughly, squeezing her wrists together painfully getting a soft whimper of pain from her that he tried to ignore. "I've suppressed your powers; there is  _nothing_  you can do to stop me." Raven continued to struggle despite his words, squirming and struggling to pull her arms away from his grasp. Slade groaned above her, Raven's struggling was rubbing him in a rather  _pleasurable_ way. Slade gripped her wrists harder, receiving a sharp cry of pain from her beneath his hand, stilling her fight. "Stop struggling Raven or I'm going to hurt you." She stayed still under him at his words, glaring up with anger and defiance so plain on her face he did not need to see her eyes to know. Slade loosened his grasp on her wrists just enough to not be causing her anymore pain. "Now, you need to listen and listen well." He spoke firmly to her, dark in his tone to get his point across best. "I'm going to remove my hand and you are  **not** going to scream. If you scream or try to alert your friends to my presence here, I  _will_  kill them and we both know you are the only one strong enough to stop me."

Raven shifted beneath him but kept quiet as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Slade smirked. "Good. Now, do you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"Say my name."

"Slade…" She said softly, wishing for it to be anyone else. She knew Slade would keep his word and kill her friends if she called them to help her.

"Yes." He took the chance to look up and down her beneath him. "Do you know what I want?" He asked leaning down to whisper it in her ear.

Raven whimpered, attempting to move her face away from his without success. "No." She said trying to sound like she was not scared, she failed.

"I want what was promised to me by your father."

Raven whimpered as a shudder of fear ran down her spine. She could guess what her bastard of a father promised him… "You're going to rape me…" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes." He said leaning down and placing his face against her neck breathing in deep, taking in her sweet scent. Slade could feel his lower region pulse with excitement from just the alluring smell of her alone.

"Why…?" Raven asked softly feeling defeat start to claim her limbs. She had no powers… Could not call for her friends… And she had no way to overpower the man above her… She was at his mercy and knew he had none. All she could hope for was for this to be over with quickly.

Slade slid his free hand up her arm, taking one wrist into each hand, moving them to a more comfortable angle for them both. "Because I have wanted you long before your father promised you to me." He pushed his face into her neck, forcing her head to the side enough for him to softly bite her throat.

Raven gasped and tried to pull away only for his grasp to tighten on her wrists again. "Stop!" She tried to demand, while struggling to hide her fear.

"No." He said firmly, biting her again, harder this time. Raven cried out, only to quickly silence herself, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing her cries.

"Please…" She spoke softly as her body started to shake as she tried to hold back her tears. She could feel him kissing and biting her neck down to her shoulder. "Just let me go…"

Slade growled, gripping her arms so tightly that Raven cried out despite herself, knowing that he was leaving bruises on her wrists. "I already let you go once!" He said roughly, pressing his whole body down into hers forcefully. "I'm not letting you go again!"

Raven whimpered from the rough press of his lower body against hers. She forced herself to focus on his words instead of the pain and her growing fear. "What?" She asked trying to keep him talking; if he was talking, he was not biting her at least. "When…?"

"When else? On your birthday, when I held you on that tower." Slade replied, relaxing above her slightly.

"But you were bone…" She whispered softly.

"On that day I wasn't…" He said with a whisper back to her. "That was the day I was to take you, break your will to fight completely for your father."

"Why didn't you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I didn't want him to win." Slade admitted, loosening his hold on her arms slightly. "I didn't want to break you, not for him." He said while easing his body back from her slightly.

"Yet, you'll rape me now?"

Slade brought his lips to her cheek, kissing her softly. She flinched away from his touch. "If you don't fight me, I won't hurt you. I'll make this as painless as I can for you."

"Why would you care how it feels for me?" She bit back at him, mustering up a brief moment of strength and anger.

"I would rather hear moans of pleasure from you than cries of pain." He said as he slid his hands down her arms. He held himself up from her on one elbow, using his other hand to softly run his fingers up and down her side getting a gasp from Raven who tried her hardest to not move beneath him.

"I don't want this…" She said softly, trying to control her body to keep from showing how sensitive to touch she was. "Please don't do this to me." She said with a shudder as he traced little circles over her stomach. She thought about trying to force him away but knew that it would only end up with her arms trapped beneath his hands once again.

"I must." He whispered in her ear once more. "Else I will go mad." He slid his hand down, pressing his fingers into her, between her legs, earning a whimper of fear from her lips. "My thoughts and dreams torture me with fantasies of what you might feel like…" He moved his fingers against her, wishing that she were naked already. Raven gasped feeling him pressing into her clit though the fabric. "What you might  _taste_  like…" He brought his mouth to her throat again, biting her, perhaps a little too roughly, causing her to cry out. Raven's hands went to his shoulders, trying to push him away. She could not even make him to budge.

"Stop!" She exclaimed, desperately trying to force him off. She wanted to scream; she wanted to yell for help but knew she would not. She would not risk the lives of her friends just to save herself.

Slade ignored her pushing against him and took his hand from her core, grabbing her hip strongly. "Roll over." He instructed.

"No." She said trying to keep her defiance as her shield.

"Roll over, or I will  _make you_." He said darkly, gripping her hip so strongly that Raven cried out softly, her hand going to his, trying and failing to break his grip on her. "Do as I say Raven."

"Or what, you'll rape me!" She growled out trying to fight him.

"No." He said darkly, putting his face next to hers. " _I'll break you._ " He said in a threatening whisper. "I'll steal you away and never let you go. Your friends would never find you, never save you from me."

Raven froze from his threat, feeling the icy weight of it sink into her chest. The promise of being taken away from her friends was all too real in his words. He could do it and he would. "If…" Her voice was shaking softly as she tried to remain calm. "If I don't fight you…" She swallowed. "If I let you do what you want to me… You won't take me from my friends?"

"I won't steal you from them as long as you do as I say." He said watching her carefully. He felt her tension up beneath him but then she seemed to relax slowly. She was giving into him!

"I'll do what you want…" She said sealing her fate. "Just don't take me from my friends…"

Slade relaxed his grip on her hip smiling to himself. "Good girl." He lifted himself off her, giving her enough room to move. "Now, roll over." He said softly this time.

Raven hesitated for a moment but then took a deep breath, forming her resolve. She carefully rolled over, mindful to not rise herself too high as she could still feel the heat of him around her. Once on her stomach, she crossed her arms under her chest lying still beneath him knowing what was next.

Slade slid his hand up and down her back for a moment before brushing her short hair to the side, locating the zipper on her neck. His fingers took it in his grasp, slowly sliding it down. The tight fabric pealed open like a second skin to a knife; exposing more of the smooth skin of her back the lower he went. Slade felt himself pulse as he saw more and more of her pale flesh. He sat up once the zipper was as far down as it would go, ending just above her butt. He placed himself off to her left on his knees. Slowly, softly he ran a hand up and down her back. He traced the line of her bra and felt her shiver beneath his touch. "I want you to sit up with your back to me on your knees."

Raven slowly sat up until she was how he wanted, her hands holding herself around her chest. Slade scooted himself a little closer to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He felt her flinch beneath his touch. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you now."

"Not yet… But you will…"

Slade ignored her words, sliding his hands over her shoulders, slipping his fingers beneath the fabric. "Open your arms. I want this off." Raven slowly lowered her arms allowing him to pull down her uniform. Once her arms were free of her sleeves, she held herself once more. Slade let go of her uniform and ran his hands up and down her body, sliding them from her hips to her neck, enjoying the feel of her smooth flawless skin. "You're so soft…" He could feel her shiver beneath his touch but was it from fear or pleasure?

"And your hands are rough…" Raven replied softly. She shifted her arms slightly, her fingers finding one of the bracelets that was locked tightly around her wrist. She tried to remove it but she could not even move it off her skin.

Slade brought his hands to her bra unhooking it. When Raven had no reaction to it, Slade brought his hands up and pulled down her bra straps. Raven gasped and recoiled from him; her arms holding her chest tightly. "Stop now, please…" She begged, trying to control her breathing.

"You won't be able to take those bands off." He replied, figuring she had distracted herself with trying to remove them. He placed his hands on his lap, giving her a moment without his touch. "Take off your bra, Raven."

"Where did you get these?" She asked attempting to buy enough time to think of a way out of having to give up her bra.

"I was given those in case you caused too much trouble for me on your birthday." He laid a hand on her lower back. She flinched from him slightly. "Now take off your bra before I take it from you."

Raven slowly slid her bra down her arms, careful to keep her hands covering as much of her large breasts as she could. "I am to be met with a threat every time I don't do as you say?" She asked bitterly, glad that her voice at least sounded strong and defiant this time. She reluctantly let her bra fall to her bed.

Slade sighed and scooted closer to her, laying his hands on her shoulders softly. "I don't want to have to threaten you Raven." He said while rubbing her shoulders softly with his thumbs. "I could give you great pleasure if you'd stop fighting me."

"I will  _never_  stop fighting you." Raven replied in a biting tone, holding herself together despite his touch. Slade sighed and took one hand down from her shoulder, sliding it across her hip, going beneath her uniform and underwear to her slit. Raven gasped and took a hand from her breasts, grabbing his wrist. "Stop." She demanded, her strong voice starting to waver. Slade ignored her, moving his fingers skillfully as he found her clit and rubbed her in a soft circle. Raven gasped and found herself squirming slightly beneath his hand. Slade stayed silent behind her as he worked his fingers against her clit. He could feel her body rebelling against her as she started to get wet. He slid his fingers down, getting them slick with her cum before continuing to rub her clit even faster now.

Raven gasped, soft whimpers and moans escaping her lips unwillingly as his fingers continued to work her clit. Her grip on his wrist tightened as her pleasure began to build. Her breathing shifted and she started to take shorter faster breaths. "Ah…" Raven panted softly as she felt her lower body tighten. How, why did this have to feel so good?! She bit her lip trying to keep herself together; she would not give into his touch! Despite her resolve, her body had started to give into the pleasure that was building to where she was trembling beneath his hands.

Just when Raven knew she could take no more, Slade stopped, pulling his hand away from her core and out of her grasp. Raven gasped and shuddered, feeling a sudden need to put his fingers back against her. She shivered as the pleasure gradually started to fade away. Slade rubbed her shoulders and lower neck with his other hand, massaging her muscles carefully. "Was my touch just now not pleasurable?" He asked with a grin knowing she was not going to reply. "I could give you so much more pleasure than that…" He whispered huskily in her ear making Raven trembling beneath his hand from the thought.

"I don't want you to touch me at all…" She claimed while trying to control her breathing and calm her racing heart. She had never felt pleasure like that before in her life.

"Oh, but I think your body says differently." Slade said with grin as he brought his hand up to his lips and licked his fingers, getting a taste of her. He held back groan of desire from the small taste of her sweet juices knowing he would  _have_  to taste more of her now. Slade grinned and took both of his hands along her neck and shoulders massaging her muscles skillfully. He could feel Raven's tense muscles giving into his strong grasp. He smirked as an idea came to him. "How about this…" He spoke, leaning down and whispering into her ear. "Let's test your will against my skill." He purred. "If you can last fifteen minutes without saying my name I will leave without taking you."

Raven took a deep, slow breath and spoke, keeping her voice as calm and collected as she could. "If I say your name then I lose and allow you to rape me…" She said more to herself than to him. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked fearing that almost as much as him actually raping her. He could do any number of horrible things to her to make her say his name.

Slade smirked and drew his teeth across her shoulder lightly getting a gasp from her as she tried to pull away but his hold on her prevented her from fleeing. "I'm going to give you pleasure." He said with a smirk feeling her confusion in her body. "I told you, I'd much rather hear your cries of pleasure than pain, I  _meant_  that."

Raven was still as she thought about the option. On one hand, she could just keep fighting him and end up raped OR, she could take him up on this offer and try to last fifteen minutes without saying his name. Then she would be free of him without being raped. However, IF she did loose, she would have to let him take her without a fight… He was right; this would be putting her will against his skill. Did she believe she could last more than fifteen minutes without giving into him?

"Deal." She said forming her resolve.

Slade smirked. "Deal." He said back, sealing the arrangement. He pulled his hands back from her, scooting back slightly as well. "Get naked." He said trying to keep his eagerness from his voice.

Raven hesitated looking back to him despite not being able to see him. "Are you…?"

"I still have my boxers on, relax. These will stay on till after I win this bet." He said confidently.

Raven glared at him beneath the blindfold. "You won't win anything." She said as she as she built up her walls. She took a deep breath and formed her resolve like a shield around her mind. She shifted her body to where she hoped Slade would not be able to see her breasts and let her hands fall down to her hips as she slid off her uniform and underwear. Once her legs were free of her clothes she tossed them off the bed, her arms quickly wrapping around her breasts once more while she kept her legs together tightly.

"So beautiful…" Slade said softly as he looked at her. Raven's delicate pale skin was bathed in the moonlight that made her glow softly as though she was born from the moon itself. Raven blushed lightly hearing his words and tried to ignore them but failed. Did he truly think her beautiful?

Slade shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts. If he won this little bet he could take all the time he wanted to look over her body. "Lie down on your back and spread your legs." He said softly knowing that this was going to be hard for her. If he made her fight him at all, it was only going to make his job harder.

Raven took a few deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm as she slowly did as he asked. She bit her lip as she ended up on her back, her head finding her pillow and her hands not leaving her breasts. Her legs were still together, she could not bring herself to lay her body open for him. What if this was all just a ploy to get her into an easier position to rape her?

"Move your hands to the bed, Raven." Slade said not moving from his spot. He did not comment on her legs not being spread for him. He would deal with that himself in a moment. He just needed her to calm down a little more. He could see the fear in her body and while many emotions could be turned into sexual pleasure, fear could not. True, a little fear was fun and even desirable for sex, but the trembling fear that ran through her would only destroy any pleasure he could bring her. This bet was going to be harder than it needed to be if he could not get her to trust him somehow…

Raven whimpered softly before she could catch herself as she lowered her hands to the bed, gripping the sheets tightly. She felt the bed shift slightly as Slade moved. She froze herself, clenching every muscle in her body, ready to recoil from his touch.

Slade moved up the bed and knelt by her body off to the side, reaching out to her face with a hand cupping her cheek softly as he leaned over her, bracing himself with his other arm over her upper body. "Raven…" He said softly as she recoiled slightly from his touch. "You don't have to be afraid of me Raven."

"Says the man who wants to rape me right now." She bit back trying to turn her fear of him into anger.

Slade almost sighed and shook his head; this could be going a whole Hell of a lot better… "I don't  _want_ to rape you." He used his hand to comb his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "I want you  _willing_." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I need you to trust me…" He said keeping his voice soft. "What can I do to make you trust that I will keep my word?"

Raven tilted her head to the side breaking their contact while she thought of anything to give her the upper hand against him. "Take these bindings off…" She said emotionlessly.

Slade sighed heavily. Of course, she would ask for something he could not do… Or, could he? "Only if you swear not to use your powers against me or to flee." He countered.

Raven growled at his demand. "No." She said knowing she could not swear not to blast him through the ceiling.

Slade chuckled softly at her pout. "Then I can't take them off. Think of something else." He replied as he continued to brush his fingers through her hair lightly.

Raven huffed and tried to think of something else that would work. She bit her lip and had to stop herself from squirming slightly as a new idea came to her. Would he go for it though? Would he risk so much just for one night with her or would this damn her to a lifetime with him? "Take… Take off my blindfold…"

Slade stayed still above her minus his hand that continued to stroke through her hair. His thoughts raced as he thought about the option. After this, if he did take the blindfold off, she would know his face. She could tell Robin what he looked like and pretty much ruin everything he had built. Or he could do what he said he would not and steal her away, never to let her go. No… He could not steal her away, while it may mean he would have her all to himself he knew taking her away would kill her inside. Moreover, she may very well figure out a way to kill him and that would not bode well either. His options really did suck right now… Left with only raping her, ruining his career, or possibly being killed in the future… Which option was he going to take or was he going to just leave and never know the feeling of her beautiful body against his?

Slade sighed. "Close your eyes…" He said softly as his hand went to her blindfold. "Keep them closed till I say otherwise…" Raven did as he said when he removed the blindfold and tossed it away. "Give me your hand." He said to which Raven slowly raised a hand that he took into his free hand, moving to press her hand against his face. "I would rather you know what you are getting into…" He said emotionlessly as he slowly slid her hand over the right side of his face. Raven held in a gasp, tightening her chest as she felt the start of a rough scar. His hand fell away from hers that stayed on his face. Slowly, she traced her fingers lightly up the scar feeling a leathery patch of skin that existed where an eye should have been.

"How…?" She asked softly before she could stop herself as she reached up with her other hand as well to feel the rest of his face. She moved her fingers away from his scar to map out the rest of his face. Raven found his cheekbones were strong and went well with the shape of his jaw line. His face was angled and slightly wide but not too much however. She could tell just from touching his face he would be handsome. Damn it, Starfire just won that bet… Hopefully, she was not starting a losing streak.

"I'd rather not talk about that…" Slade said as he tried to keep still beneath her touch.

Raven nodded beneath him as her fingers went back to his scar. Parts of it were slightly rough but she knew now the majority of the scar tissue was actually very smooth. "You're handsome…" She said hoping it would keep him talking. The longer he talked the less time he had to do what he wanted with her.

Slade laughed almost bitterly. "You won't say that soon enough."

"I don't dislike scars…" She admitted faintly with a slight blush, but Slade easily heard.

"Oh?" He said holding back a laugh. Raven could feel his smile beneath her hands. "Good, because I've got more than most. Open your eyes." He said; glad now that he did not have to worry about her looking at him with horror in her eyes. If in fact she liked scars, she was really going to enjoy the look of him…

Raven opened her eyes and took a moment to look him over. Slade was arched over her upper body giving her a clear view of him in the moonlight.  _'He wasn't kidding when he said he had more scars than most.'_  She thought as she looked down his well-muscled chest. Raven bit her lip as she forced up her courage and took her hands, sliding her fingers down a few longer scars on his chest. "These are from a blade…" She stated as she tried to figure out how one human could have so many different scars.

"Sword, if I remember correctly." He said as he watched her hands trace more scars. Raven's fingers traced a rounded scar on his chest just above his heart. "Bullet." He stated before she could.

"How have you survived all of these?" She asked as she continued to trace over his body, though now her hands seemed to have wandered off against her will, tracing the lines of his muscles as well.

"It helps not getting them all at once." Slade said with a grin to her glare.

"I figured that." She replied in a slightly annoyed tone. She watched her hands almost strangely as she noticed the contrasting color of their skin. Where her skin was like moonlight, soft and a pale whitish gray; his skin was tan, almost golden in color in the soft light. He had a form that felt as though he was built from stone. She pressed her hands into him looking for some form of softness to his muscles but she found none. She knew the power this man held in his physical strength alone and the thought of it arched above her tightened her in a way she knew it should not.

Slade kept himself still above her and watched her face closely, trying to read her emotions and thoughts. "I regenerate." He stated calmly, carefully watching her reaction. He knew he should not really be telling her anything about his abilities as it could be used against him but he figured that did not matter anymore. Just by showing his face, he had thrown everything to ruin so why not walk a little further into the flames?

Raven's eyes met his at his words. Now that… That was interesting knowledge… "How quickly do you heal…?" She asked while trying to push away certain thoughts. Was it not just moments ago, she did not want him even touching her? Yet now, she was the one finding herself touching him!

"Why do you want to know?" Slade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raven blushed and quickly looked away from him. "Forget I asked…" She said drawing her hands back from him and holding herself around her middle.

' _Fuck…'_  Slade thought knowing he had just screwed up. How he screwed up, he was not sure but he knew he had for she was pulling herself away from him again, building back up her walls she had just started to let down.  _'I should have just answered the damn question…'_  A quick glance outside let him know the moon was starting to get low in the sky.  _'I don't have much time left…'_  He had to be out of the Tower before any of her friends started to wake up or he risked getting caught red handed. While none of the Titans used lethal force, if they caught him in bed with the bird beneath him right now, he knew for him, they would make an exception.

Slade leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, taking his fingertips up and down her side making her shiver.

"Who's keeping track of the time?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady as she looked away from him.

"I have a watch." He said back as his lips lightly brushed her neck.

Raven bit her lip and held in her breath as she felt Slade's lips on her throat. She could feel his hot breath caress her skin, feeling as though the warmth would sink into her. She swallowed deeply before she spoke, trying to sound strong. "I'm ready."

Slade smiled and kissed her neck drawing back from her. "Good."

Raven did not look to him but she heard a few beeps and assumed that it was him setting the timer on his watch. She felt the bed shift as Slade changed his position. Raven gasped as he took a hand down her inner thigh. She looked back to him with fear in her eyes and her body tight.

"Spread your legs, Raven." Slade stated calmly as he drew his hand back from her. Raven squirmed slightly for a moment as she closed her eyes and looked away from him again. Slowly she parted her legs and tried to relax them as much as her nervousness would allow her.

Slade could not keep the smirk off his face and was glad that, for the moment, she was not looking at him. Slade took one finger, caressing along her waistline softly, making her twitch. He slid his finger down lower, gently feeling the soft skin of her more private area. He was almost surprised to find that she was naturally smooth there, no trace of hair at all that a human would have. One of the perks to being a half-demon he supposed. He changed his position again, taking his hands to her thighs and spreading her legs wider, getting between them. He felt her leg muscles fight against him for a moment and knew the thought of her fleeing from him had crossed her mind. Slade scooted his body back and proceeded to lay himself down between her legs, sliding his hands beneath her thighs and gripping her just below her ass. He held her tight enough that she could not flinch away from him.

Raven gasped and sat up slightly on her elbows, looking down to Slade. A hot blush made its way across her cheeks as she found his face just inches away from her core. "What… What are you doing?" She asked as he blew his hot breath softly across her inner thighs.

"What I've fantasized about doing to you for a long time now." He purred out before taking his tongue and sliding it between the pink inner lips of her sex.

Raven gasped and fell back onto the bed as he flicked his tongue across her clit skillfully. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think about the feeling of Slade's tongue sliding against her most sensitive area. It was not long before Raven found herself squirming and whimpering from his touch as her hands gripped the sheets tightly beneath her. She tried her best to control her breathing and focus on anything other than the building heat between her legs but she failed as Slade continued his actions. Raven cried out softly when he carefully nipped her clit with his teeth. How was she supposed to fight a feeling she had never felt before? How was she supposed to ignore something that felt so good?

Slade moaned, as he tasted the sweet juices of her sex. Her taste was soft and delicate as though in an instant, the sweet flavor of her could be lost. However, while he had her beneath his tongue, he savored the taste of her. Slade sucked on her inner lips and slid his tongue everywhere he could, making sure to find every spot that would make her shiver and moan. Her soft whimpers of pleasure and gasps were like music to his ears but it was not enough. He wanted to hear her scream his name in pleasure. Slade flicked his tongue over her clit again before taking it down lower and finding the tight entrance to her core.

Raven cried out, back arching from the new sensation as Slade slid his tongue into her being. She moaned and squirmed in Slade's grasp as his tongue licked inside of her tight core.

Slade moaned into her core feeling her tight muscles clamp around his tongue denying him the chance to push deeper into her. Slade drew back from her, withdrawing his hands from her thighs and sitting up. He allowed himself only a second to take in Raven's panting form, seeing the soft rosy red blush over her cheeks. Slade leaned over her core sliding one hand back beneath her to hold her hips again and brace himself on his elbow. His mouth went back to her clit sucking on it with his lips while his tongue rubbed it in circles making her moan.

Raven cried out from his renewed attention to her clit and squirmed beneath his ministrations. Raven's hands gripped her sheets so tightly her arms trembled with the desire to be placed in other places. How much time had passed since he began? The building heat between her legs tightened her body in ways she had never felt before and she struggled to keep fighting the pleasure. She gave up trying to control her breathing as she panted and moaned while her heart raced in her chest.

Slade paused in his actions with his mouth just long enough to get one finger on his free hand wet. He quickly put his lips back to her clit sucking on her strongly and grazing her with his teeth making her hips buck beneath him and a cry escape her lips. Slade slid his finger up and down her slit coating it in her cum. He gripped her thigh tighter and lifted his face from her core to watch her reaction. "Tell me if I hurt you." He said as he slowly slid his finger into her tight sheath. He was careful to keep his finger curved upward knowing he could easily hit her hymen like this and cause her pain.

"Ahh!" Raven cried out, her back arching up from the sensation of him slipping inside of her. Her muscles contracted around his finger heightening her pleasure. "Ohh…Ahh!"

Slade watched her carefully as he moved his finger slowly in her tight core. Never had he felt a woman so tight! It was as if his finger alone was too big for her small body. He curled the tip of his finger and rubbed the soft bulb inside of her about an inch deep knowing just what that kind of touch was going to do to her.

Raven arched her back, letting out a quiet, breathless scream of pleasure as Slade stroked the spot inside of her that sent pleasure all the way down to her toes. Raven tilted her upper body and grabbed her pillow; bringing it to her face and screaming into as Slade's mouth went back to her clit doubling her pleasure tenfold. Raven's body bucked and squirmed beneath him as wave after wave contracted her lower body until she felt like a dam about to break.

Slade could feel her reaching her breaking point and went faster with his finger inside of her, sucking her clit harder, working his tongue against her feverishly to push her over the edge of no return.

It worked.

"SLADE!" Raven screamed, tossing her pillow away, while her body bucked as her orgasm rushed over her like a tidal wave sending her body into contractions as waves of pleasure rushed over her.

Slade drew back from her as she came, pulling his finger out from inside of her as her core tightened in her orgasm. Slade watched on with a huge amount of satisfaction as Raven came, watching her body twitch and spasm from the rush of pleasure running through her muscles. "Beautiful…" He whispered, watching her squirm in the moonlight, a glistening sheen of sweat covered her pale skin.

Raven moaned and whimpered as she twisted and shivered in pleasure. Was this what sex felt like? Was this true pleasure? Was this the sensation she never thought she would know? She felt the bed shift, feeling Slade leaving his spot between her legs and wrapping his arms around her waist, laying down next to her on his side. He pulled her shivering body against his with her back pressed tightly into his chest. She did not care however. Her body rode this high like a drug wishing never to come down from the clouds. She could feel his hardness pressing into her from behind beneath his boxes; the ever-growing promise of much more pleasure to come.

"I win…" Slade whispered to her while a hand stroked back her hair from her face. Raven nodded softly as she did not trust her voice yet. Slade's watch went off and he quickly silenced it with a click. He chuckled softly wrapping his arm around her waist tighter. "You almost held out. Only had a few more minutes left."

Raven closed her eyes and relaxed her calming body as she had regained her breath and calmed her heart. "What happens now?" She asked softly, though she already knew the answer. They had a deal and she was not one to go back on her word…

"Now…" Slade said as he sat up and arched his upper body over hers once more as she laid back against the bed. "I get to truly have you…" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Raven hesitated for a moment with his lips against hers but before he could pull away, she kissed him back, pressing her lips to his. Slade moaned softly from her response and licked her lips softly asking for permission to enter her mouth.

Raven parted her lips and returned his kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth allowing them a taste of each other. Raven slowly slid her hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck as Slade deepened the kiss between them.

They broke apart from the kiss with a gasp remembering that they needed to breathe. Slade leaned down to continue their kiss but a knock at Raven's door froze them both with a look to the door.

"Raven, are you alright?" Asked Robin from behind her door. "I heard you scream… Raven?"

Raven and Slade looked back to each other at the same time. Slade made a move to get off the bed but Raven acted quickly knowing that Slade may very well keep his word about killing her friends; even if her scream had been his fault. She sat up when he moved away and grabbed his arm tightly, speaking before he could pull away from her. "I'm fine!" She said in a rush, not looking away from Slade's face. "I just had a nightmare…" She said more calmly as she felt the tension in Slade start to fade away. "Go back to bed Robin. It's really late."

"Alright… You sure you're okay?" Robin asked, muffled from behind the door but still clear enough to understand.

"I'm fine, goodnight Robin." She said hoping to end the conversation with her best friend. Just what would he do if he found out Slade was behind the door and in her bed? She did not plan to let him find out. After all, she knew exactly what Slade would do…

"Okay…" Robin replied, the uncertainty clear in his voice. "Goodnight Raven, I'm just down the hall if you need me…" With those words, he left, completely unaware that the man who topped his most wanted list was in bed with his most trusted friend just behind the door.

Raven sighed in relief as Robin left and looked to Slade who watched her with curiosity in his eye. She let go of his arm, as Slade did not have a reason to attack Robin now.

"You didn't tell him I was here…Why?" Slade asked after silence had been between them for too long.

Raven looked away from him not bothering to cover her body. Modesty was the least of her concerns right now. "You have kept your word to me so far. You told me if my friends came to my aid you'd kill them." She looked back to him. "Or was that a lie?" She asked, watching him carefully now.

Slade looked her in the eyes before sliding off the bed and going to his cloths. He reached into them and picked up something Raven could not see. Slade walked back to the bed and stood in the moonlight. He held up his hand and Raven froze seeing the long combat knife he held. "I do not lie." He said seriously, gauging her reaction.

Raven swallowed past the lump in her throat as she tried to think of what to say but nothing came to her so she kept silent.

Slade held in a sigh as he saw some of the fear she had for him return to her. He moved towards her and sat down on the bed with his back to her looking at the dagger in his hand. "You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you with this."

Raven built up her courage and slid up to sit by him, taking the chance to get the thin sheet out from under her and covering the front of herself with it.

Slade glanced to her glad she had moved to his left side so he could see her easier. A quick glance down her body made him frown as he had wished for her to still be naked before him. "You asked before about how quickly I can regenerate." He stated softly making sure not to make too much noise in case Robin was still around out in the hallway. He doubted it, but it never hurt to air on the side of caution. Then again, did he not just throw away his whole career anyways?

Raven looked at him in confusion; he was not thinking what she thought he was… Was he?

Slade smirked slightly and took the blade to his left hand, slicing into his palm.

Raven gasped. "Slade don't!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone reaching for his hand. She watched as he drew back the knife seeing the small amount of blood on the blade. Raven looked to his hand that he held out to her, watching a line of blood swell up in his palm. She waited for his blood to drip off his hand but it never did. Raven watched in amazement as his skin started to close right before her eyes.

Slade smiled seeing the look of shock on her face. " _That_  is how fast I heal." He stated still curious about why she had wanted to know. He saw a look pass over her eyes as she bit her bottom lip for a moment before the look was gone. Was that a look of hunger or something else?

Raven looked away from him and out her window, realizing just how early in the morning it was now. The moon was still in the sky but only just. She needed Slade out of her room before the others woke up. Beast Boy had the habit of being up at the crack of dawn and waking everyone else up. Raven tried to ignore the thoughts that kept creeping up into her mind and distracting her. "My friends will be awake soon…" She said wondering why time had seemed to rush by tonight. "We don't have much time left to…" Her voice trailed off as she squirmed slightly next to him.

Slade sighed with a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter now." He stated getting a confused look from Raven once again. "That one small scream was enough to wake up one of your friends. Do you think you could keep quiet enough to not alert them again while we have sex?"

Raven blushed heavily as she looked away from him and almost pouted. "It wasn't my fault I screamed…" She said trying not to be embarrassed.

Slade laughed lightly. "My point exactly." Raven looked back to him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want you to be quiet; I want to hear all the sounds you make. I know I won't be able to keep from trying to make you scream my name again."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Slade's was quiet for a moment as he thought. "Come with me." Slade stated softly with a slight amount of caution. Raven looked at him with worry and drew back slightly. He continued quickly seeing her look. "Just for a few hours; I already promised not to steal you away."

Raven looked to her hands, considering his idea. "Swear to me… Swear you'll bring me back here once…" She took a deep breath, sealing herself to their deal. "Once we've had sex."

Slade took a second to remind himself he could not keep her all to himself as he nodded. "I swear to return you to this room and not keep you all to myself."

"Okay…" She whispered as she tried to push away her fear, her hands gripped the sheet around her tightly, fingers twisting it, showing her nervousness. She looked back to Slade who had a soft smile on his lips. "How are we getting there?" She asked wondering if she needed to get dressed again.

"Teleporting." He said pointing to his watch. "It's how I got here." Slade stood up and went to his clothes, grabbing his pants and sliding them back on. "You might want to throw something on, just in case."

Raven slid off her bed, taking the sheet with her that she had wrapped around her body. "In case of what?" She asked walking past him and going to her closet.

"In case we run into my butler. This thing isn't set to go straight to my room." Slade said as he watched her walk past. He slid his knife away and clipped his mask onto his belt; he did not need it anymore.

"You have a butler?" Raven asked as she looked around in her closet for what she wanted to wear.

"Of course." Slade said with a slight laugh from the tone of shock in her voice. He slipped on his shirt and grabbed his boots before going to her bed and sitting down to slide them on.

Raven finally found what she wanted and slipped it on while she was still in her large closet. She came out dragging her sheet behind her and found Slade sitting on her bed, completely dressed already. "I'm ready." She said as she walked towards her bed.

Slade looked to her and froze. Raven was dressed in a dark blue silk nightgown that clung to her body and shined in the moonlight that could not reach her. The straps were thin on her shoulders while her bust was almost too tight for the gown. It pressed into her breasts tight enough to show the small buds of her nipples beneath the fabric. Slade swore it had to be her skin that was shining softly, giving her an ethereal glow in the darkness around her.

"You look beautiful…" He said gently as she approached him, throwing her sheet back onto her bed in a small pile.

Raven blushed and looked away from him, holding herself again. "That is the second time you have said that…" She said softly, glancing to him. "Do… Do you really think that about me?" She asked hesitantly.

Slade could see the vulnerability in her eyes as she looked to him. Did she not know how beautiful she was? Slade reached out and took her hands into his, pulling her towards him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He took both her small hands into one of his and reached up with his other hand, cupping her cheek tenderly. "I would fight every Demon Lord there is, just to hold you close."

Raven looked at him cautiously. "You might have to if things go too far between us…" She whispered ever so softly, leaning into his hand and closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Raven shook her head lightly while taking a hand and laying it against his on her face. "Nothing." She replied, looking him in the eyes while hiding her thoughts. "We should go. We're running out of time."

Slade frowned but said nothing of it. If she wanted to keep secrets, he would let her. After all, it was not his place to pry into her life. "Yeah…" He said standing up and drawing his hands back to finish setting the teleporter. "Alright, put your arms around me and hold on tightly." He said opening his arms up. He saw her hesitate and glance back at her door. She took a deep breath and let it out gradually. Raven moved to him, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly, pressing herself to him and closing her eyes. Slade pressed his watch and quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as the device activated and teleported them out of her room.


	2. Reward

-Chapter 2- 

Raven gasped and shivered as she held onto Slade tightly, even after her feet felt solid ground beneath them again. Her head swam for a moment as it had felt like she had been compressed from all sides and then suddenly released. Slade held her carefully, waiting for her to regain her balance. "You'll get used to it soon enough." He said watching her closely. 

"I don't think I plan on doing that enough to get used to it…" She said as she drew back from him but was glad that he kept one hand on her shoulder. She felt her balance sway as though the ground beneath her feet was still shifting. Her version of teleporting was natural to her, like gliding through water. This version was unnatural and made her stomach turn from the pressure she had felt. After another minute, Raven finally felt like the ground beneath her feet was no longer rebelling against her and took the chance to look around. The room they were in was dark but not lightless. A door was open at the far end of the room and it allowed light from what Raven could tell was a hallway to enter the room. "Where are we?" She asked looking around seeing a computer station with a throne like chair behind them. 

"We are in one of my control rooms." Slade stated as he motioned for Raven to follow him with a hand. "This way." 

Raven did one more quick glance around before following him, walking just behind him slightly as he was leading. "Are we still in Jump City?" 

"Yes." He said as they took a right and he opened a door. He was purposely changing the rout to his room, taking a slightly longer way. He had a point to prove to his old friend. They walked into a room, which was a kitchen area. "Wintergreen." Slade said seeing the older gentleman doing the dishes at the sink behind the counter. 

Wintergreen turned around and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Slade back and in one piece. "Ah sir. I'm glad you are-" His words froze on his lips as he saw Raven walk in from behind the man. The plate Wintergreen held in his hands dropped to the floor and shattered with a crash. Wintergreen looked to Slade harshly. "You didn't…" He quickly walked around the counter ignoring the plate that he just broke in his shock and anger. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!?" 

Slade chuckled and raised his hands up with a grin. "I didn't." He said, laughing inside seeing how angry Wintergreen had become. It had been years since the old man had broken anything. "She is here willingly." Slade looked to said girl who had backed up from them both cautiously. 

Wintergreen turned to Raven who hesitated slightly but nodded. "It's true…" She said unsure of the situation. 

Wintergreen blinked and then blinked again as it set in. "Oh…" He quickly collected his composure, switching from pissed off friend back to being a proper butler. "Forgive me Miss. Roth." He said with a bow at the waist keeping his arms to his sides. "It is an honor to have you as a guest in this house. My name is Wintergreen, I am master Slade's butler. Should you be in need of anything during your stay here please let me know." 

"Just Raven please… And…" She hesitated for a second as she thought about it. "Do you have any good herbal tea?" 

Wintergreen rose and smiled to her softly. "We have a rather large selection of the finest teas. Is there anything in particular you were wanting… Raven?" He asked, making sure to address her as she wanted. 

"I'll trust your choice." She said as he nodded and walked back to the sink area and started to dry his hands. He would deal with plate once the kettle was on and he had decided on a decent tea to brew. After all, he needed a good strong cup now too. 

Raven looked to Slade who had lowered his arms during her conversation with Wintergreen but still had a smirk on his face. "What was that about?" She asked wondering just what Wintergreen had thought Slade had done. 

Slade motioned with his hand to the bar stools at the counter. "Take a seat," he said to which she did and he followed in suite. "He and I had a… Disagreement before I left." 

"What about?" She asked though she could guess… 

"He thought me insane for risking everything for just one night with you." Slade said, watching her reaction. 

"You are insane." Raven replied deadpanned. 

Wintergreen chuckled softly as he put the kettle on the stove. "I am glad at least someone is in agreement with me." 

Slade rolled his eye, choosing not to acknowledge either of them. Just what he needed; someone else to call him crazy. "Insane or not, I will finally get to have you tonight. Well worth the risk." 

Raven looked away from him choosing to look at the counter top trying to get lost in all the dark flecks of color in the marble. However, her thoughts ran too rampant in her mind to be ignored. "Why me?" She asked finally, knowing she had to have an answer. 

"You're the only one I want." Slade said simply as though it was obvious. 

"But why?" She asked getting upset slightly, turning to face him. "Why would you want me? There are other women who are more beautiful than me, ones you wouldn't have to- hmp!" 

Slade slipped off his stool and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her quickly, silencing her. Raven's hands went to his shoulders to push him away but he held her face firmly yet gently in his hands, pressing his lips harder into hers to keep her from getting away. Raven slowly relaxed against him and stopped trying to push him away. Slade softened the kiss between them when she timidly started to return the kiss. Slade slowly slid his hands down her neck and along her body as he massaged his lips against her getting a soft moan from her. Raven kissed him back more firmly now and slid her hands to his neck one going up into his hair. She took her hands though his silver hair finding it surprisingly soft between her fingers. 

Their lips parted just long enough for them to catch a breath before they meet again. Slade took his teeth, carefully nibbling on Raven's bottom lip getting a moan from the girl as she fisted a hand in his hair, pulling slightly earning a groan from Slade. Slade slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed her own as they got lost in each other's tastes and touch. 

Finally, they pulled away with a gasp. Slade pressed his forehead into hers feeling her gem pressing into his skin. "That." He said, still feeling as though electricity had run down his spine. "That is why I want you." He continued knowing she did not have the breath to counter him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He spoke softly as he slid a hand up to cradle her head. "Do not doubt your worth, Raven. You are a Goddess amongst mortals." He whispered lightly, looking into her violet eyes. 

Raven looked into his blue eye but whatever it was she was going to say to him was cut off as the kettle on the stove whistled. They drew back from each other, Slade taking his seat once more. Raven glanced to Wintergreen who seemed very oblivious to them, busying himself with the tea. Once the tea had soaked long enough, Wintergreen poured three cups, passing one to Raven and Slade each. Raven took the cup gratefully and thanked Wintergreen. 

Slade watched Raven guardedly, sipping on his own hot tea. He could tell she was thinking about something deeply, but what? He caught the nervous glance to Wintergreen she made and then a quick look to him for a brief second before she looked away again. Whatever it was she was thinking about, he could tell she did not want Wintergreen to hear. "Bring your tea." Slade said as he stood. "Let's go to my room." Raven quickly grabbed her cup of tea and followed him as he left the room and started down another hallway. 

It was not long before they were at a doorway that Slade opened and stepped aside. "Ladies first." He said with a sweeping motion of his hand that did not hold his cup of tea. Raven stepped inside the room and Slade followed, flicking on the light switch. The room itself was just as large as hers was. Unlike her room however, there were no windows here. A large black four-poster bed took up most of the far wall with two small matching dressers on each side. On the wall off to the side was two doors separated by a built in book shelf that was almost completely full books, only a few spaces seemed empty of only one or two books. One door was a normal door leading most likely to the master bathroom that was painted black to match the rest of the wood furniture in the room. The other door was a sliding door that led to what Raven assumed would be a walk in closet. 

Raven walked around the room seeing the other longer dresser against the wall that was connected to the door she just entered. One wall was seemingly dedicated to being just a weapons display area except for the full-length mirror that was off to the side. On the wall were various weapons ranging from swords to axes, bows to guns. Raven's curiosity was peaked at these, as she looked them over. Some at first glance she had thought were purely ornate however, upon taking a closer look she could see each weapon was sharp and ready for use. 

Slade stood in the doorway drinking down his tea as he watched Raven explore his room with satisfaction at the look of intrigue on her face. Once he finished his tea, he sat his cup down on the three-drawer dresser by the doorway. 

It was the sound of Slade unclipping his belt and other items, setting them on the dresser, which pulled Raven away from her world of wonder and back to the current situation at hand. She looked away from him as he continued to get undress and looked to the bed. It was larger than her own was and where her sheets were blue, his were a dark red. She slid a hand against the folded sheets finding them soft and smooth to the touch. The two large pillows on the bed had matching covers. 

"No drinks allowed in the bed." Slade said with a smirk, catching her attention. Raven looked at him and tried to keep her eyes on his face… She failed. He was clad in only his boxers once again but now, in full light of his room, she could truly see just what his body was made of… Muscle. 

She blushed lightly from the thoughts that went through her mind and looked away taking a long drink from her cooling tea. "Where do you want me to put this?" She asked trying to calm her thoughts, still not looking to him. She should not even be considering the thoughts in her mind… And yet… She was… 

"Next to mine is fine." He said with a grin, glad to know she found him attractive. She did not have to say anything, that blush did all the talking for her. Raven finished off her tea and moved back to Slade, setting her cup down next to his. "What are you thinking about?" He asked folding his arms over his chest watching her carefully. Something was on her mind, something more distracting than him being nearly naked before her, he did not like that. 

"Why did you choose to act now?" Raven asked, finally giving into the thoughts and questions that were plaguing her. 

Slade's grin slipped away as Raven looked to him seriously. "Because I know if I don't take my chance with you now, I'll never have you." 

"So you know then?" She asked getting a nod from him. "Just how much did my father tell you about me?" 

"A fair amount." He said walking away from her and going to the bed taking a seat on the edge of it. He motioned for her to come to him holding out a hand. "He was quite proud of you." 

Raven scoffed and shook her head looking back to him. "I was the only child out of hundreds that grew strong enough to become his portal. What is there to be proud of in that?" She asked sarcastically as she folded her arms over her breasts and stood her ground. 

Slade shook his head, dropping his hand. She was not ready to be in his arms just yet it seemed. "No. You were the only one who surpassed him in power. Your mixed blood made you something unique. That is what he was proud of." 

"Did he tell you of my mother's heritage?" She asked, to which Slade only nodded. Raven paused in thought for a moment before chuckling lightly, confusing Slade. "You know more about me than my friends do." She said seeing some form of irony in that. "You've placed me in a strange place Slade." She paused. "What is your real name anyways?" She asked feeling it was unfair for him to know so much about her yet she knew next to nothing about him. 

Slade smiled. "It's Slade. Slade Wilson." 

"You've got to be kidding me…" Raven stated with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't villains supposed to use cover names?" 

"Why should I? You don't." He said smirking to her. "There is no record of my existence. It's a long story, one we don't really have time for." He said extending out his hand again to her, not wanting to talk about his past. 

Raven sighed and lowered her arms, walking to him and taking his hand with one of her own. "I guess we don't, I suppose my stalling has used up much of our time, hasn't it?" 

Slade nodded. "Yes," he said bringing her close to him and wrapping his large hands around her small waist. He looked into her violet eyes seeing them darker than normal. "There's a shadow in your eyes…" He said tenderly, sliding a hand up to cup her cheek, rubbing her skin softly with his thumb. "What is haunting you?" 

Raven closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She let her hands fall to rest on his legs feeling his skin beneath her fingers; he was very warm to the touch. "You're presenting me with a choice I didn't think I had." She said softly. 

"Which is?" 

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "A chance to choose my own mate." She said seriously. Slade was taken aback by her words, his hand slipping from her face and falling to rest on her hip. "In less than a month on the day of my birth, I will be of breeding age by Demon standards. When that day comes, any male who is stronger than me will come to claim me as a mate; whether I wish it or not." She felt Slade's hands grip her hips tightly. "I thought about taking a mate before that day," she said continuing. "But I know instinctively that none of my friends would survive the power exchange." 

"What do your instincts tell you about me?" Slade asked calmly. 

Raven raised a hand, tracing her fingers down his hairless chest feeling his skin and scars. "You might survive it…" 

Everything clicked into place for Slade just then. "That's why you were interested in my regeneration…!" 

Raven nodded. "Yes. I would rather be mated to you than raped by a Demon Lord and dragged into hell." 

"The lesser of two evils…" He said considering the matter. Slade sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her middle and laying his head on her shoulder, holding her close. Raven was still for a moment but gradually she relaxed, bringing her arms out from under his and wrapping them around his neck, taking her fingers through his spiky hair once more. "A chance to be mated to you for all eternity… You'd be giving me what I've wanted for a long time now." Slade said quietly, enjoying having her in his grasp as he considered the situation. 

"It would come with a high price." She stated. "IF you survived." 

Slade chuckled and held her tighter, parting his legs to bring her closer to him, standing between his legs. "You could never be rid of me that easily." He said with a smile, nuzzling his face into her neck breathing in her scent. 

Raven took her fingernails down his scalp as Slade started to nibble on her neck making her moan softly. "You'd no longer be human." She said trying to keep her breath steady as his hands roamed up and down her sides. "You'd become what I am…Ah!" She cried out as Slade bit her neck. 

He drew back from her and smiled. "I don't care." He captured her lips in a kiss. "All I want is you." 

Raven smirked. "Sure you don't still want to conquer the world?" 

Slade thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "We could always conquer the world together a few hundred years down the line." 

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why wait so long? What do you plan to do in the mean time?" 

Slade smirked a mischievous grin that sent a shiver down her spine. "I'll show you." Slade said with a husky purr in his voice as he went back to her neck, kissing and biting her skin. His hands roamed her body finding their way to her large breasts and squeezing them making Raven moan. 

Raven closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back giving Slade better access to her neck. Her hands moved against his body, her small fingers clenching on his muscles as she shivered in pleasure from his touch. She gasped and flinched away from his hand that had found her core, rubbing against her with the fabric of her gown the only thing between them. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Raven stepped back and quickly pulled off her nightgown, tossing it away. She gave Slade no time to look over her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pressing her body into his. 

Slade moaned into their kiss feeling her plump breasts rubbing against his chest. One hand went to her breasts while his other found her ass, roughly grabbing her cheek and digging his fingers into her tender flesh. Raven cried out, breaking their kiss as her back arched from his rough touch. In one quick motion Slade stood, picking up Raven and easily tossed her onto the bed. Before Raven had even collected herself, Slade was above her, his lips finding hers as he arched himself over her once more. Raven's hands found his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin making him groan in pleasure. Slade drew back from her lips and sat up, taking his hands to her legs and parting them. 

Raven gasped as Slade parted her legs and quickly looked to him as he placed himself between her legs. She gasped seeing him nude, unsure of just when he had finished stripping, perhaps when he threw her onto the bed? Raven sat up on her elbows to get a better look at him. She found his member matched the rest of him. Long and thick, she trembled from the thought of how something so large was going to fit inside of her. Raven reached out and carefully brushed the tip of her fingers over the head of his member. She found him soft and smooth. Her eyes went to Slade's who watched her carefully with a small smile on his face. She watched his face for a reaction as she slid her hand down his shaft and took him firmly into her grasp. 

Slade took in a quick breath when Raven grabbed him. He moaned softly as she started to slowly stroke him. He kept still knowing that he did not want to rush her and because her soft hand felt so good wrapped tightly around his shaft. "Raven…" He said gently as she slid her hand over the head of him again. 

"There's no way you're going to fit inside of me…" She said finally as she sat up completely and took him into both of her hands now. He was so thick that she could not even come close to closing her fingers around him with one hand and so long that both her small hands together could not grasp all of him! There was no way he was going to be fitting inside of her. His finger alone had felt like enough to fill her up before. 

"Oh, don't worry." Slade said with a slight pant to his words. "I'll fit." He reached down and carefully grabbed her wrists, stopping her from continuing to stroke him. "If you keep touching me like this, I'm not going to be as gentle with you as I should." He said to her with a grin. 

Raven blushed and let her hands fall away from him. "Sorry…" She said softly in her embarrassment. She looked away from him, her blush darkening on her cheeks. "I um… Don't really…" She stumbled with her words making Slade chuckle. 

"Cute." He said getting a glare from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, tenderly pushing her back down onto the bed. He smiled down at her blushing yet glaring face as he arched himself over her. He kissed her passionately, making her moan and squirm beneath him. "Just relax." He whispered against her lips. Slade slowly slid down her body, kissing her as he went. He could feel Raven shivering beneath his touch as his hands grasped her hips. Slade took his tongue to her core sliding it between her inner lips. Raven moaned and quivered, her hands reaching out and grasping the blanket beneath them. 

"Slade…" She said, softly moaning as his tongue found her clit and stroked her delicately. "Oh…" She squirmed as his lips locked around her clit, sucking on it while rolling his tongue over her bud. She cried out from the increase in pleasure as her hips bucked against him. Slade stroked her slit with a finger; wetting it enough to slide it inside of her while he worked her clit. He curled his finger upwards finding that one spot inside of her again, rubbing it, and increasing her pleasure tenfold. Raven screamed as her back arched from the pleasure that was building up inside of her. Her muscles tightened until her body was trembling, begging for release. Slade took his teeth against her clit skillfully, nipping her, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine that rocked her body with a force as she came screaming his name. 

Blissful seconds turned into minutes as Raven gave herself over to the pleasure forgetting all else around her. When she finally came back down to herself, she felt the presence of Slade between her legs. His lower body pressed lightly into hers as he arched over her. He had waited for her to come down from her high, enjoying the sight of her body trembling in pleasure beneath his. Slade slowly moved his hips, sliding the length of him against her core. 

"Ready?" He asked kissing her softly. 

Raven nodded wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. She knew this part was going to hurt. "You have to leave your seed inside of me to start our bonding." She whispered softly. 

"Do I risk getting you with child if I do?" He asked in an afterthought. It would not stop him if he did, but he already knew he was a horrible father. He did not really need another chance to prove that again… 

Raven shook her head lightly. "I'm a Hybrid, infertile." She said with a small smile as though she was truly glad for that. 

"Good." He said as he sat up and pulled out of her grasp. A quick glance to her wrists reminded him of the bindings he placed on her already. A fear that perhaps he would not bond to her because of them crossed his mind. He took one of her hands, grasping the bracelet and removing it. He did not have to ask for the other hand as Raven raised it for him smiling, glad to be rid of the things. He tossed them away to some part of his room without a care for them any longer. 

Slade grasped Raven's hips and shifted her to the right angle for him. He took himself in hand, making sure that she was wet enough for him, rubbing the tip of himself between her lips. He found her plenty ready for him. He looked to her eyes and found a nervous fear within them mixed with her desire. He placed himself at her entrance, pushing in just slightly enough to keep from sliding away. He leaned back down, arching over her tiny body. A thought about how small she truly was compared to him crossed his mind as he slid his arms under her shoulders, grasping them to hold her in place. Raven reached up and wrapped her arms around his back beneath his arms pulling herself to him, pressing her head to his chest. She could feel and hear the strong beat of his heart from within his warm chest. 

Slade tightened his grip on her shoulders as he pushed his lower body into hers. He could not hold back his moan, feeling her tight core give way to him. Raven cried out beneath him, her back arching in pain as her nails grew longer and dug into Slade's back, bloodying him as he bloodied her, breaking through her hymen. His pain was minor and easily ignored as he slid himself completely into her warm tight core. Raven cried out again when he found the end of her making him pause. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as she whimpered softly beneath him, trembling from the pain. 

Slade took a hand, stroking the back of her head as he cradled her fragile form to his. "I'm sorry it hurts…" He whispered tenderly as he listened to her whimpers of pain. 

"It's okay…" She said softly, pushing away from him and sliding her claws out from his back. 

Slade winced slightly but said nothing of it. He saw her black tears fall from her eyes and shifted enough to be able to wipe them away with a hand. Raven nuzzled into his touch making him smile. He leaned down kissing her forehead tenderly before going to her lips. He kissed her softly, hoping to distract her from the pain as he started to move inside of her, moving his hips slowly and rhythmically. 

Raven whimpered into their kiss but forced herself to focus on his lips. Warm and much softer than she would have first expected, he kissed her strongly and full of controlled passion. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own as they tasted each other. She shivered from his hand that found her breast, massaging it and finding her nipple. His other stayed tangled in her hair as his strokes started to come a little fast now. 

When had the pain slipped away and pleasure taken its place? Raven wondered that for a moment before a moan slipped past her lips and she squeezed her legs around him bringing him into her harder. She cried out from the change of pace as Slade grinned down at her and began thrusting into her faster and harder. 

A soft glow started to form beneath her skin like candlelight flickering and growing brighter with each wave of pleasure that flowed over her. Raven moaned and squirmed from the pleasure of him moving inside of her core. Repeatedly his name slipped past her lips as she let herself go with the bliss. Her hands traced every part of his muscled body she could reach. Her claws leaving bloody lines down his back as he thrust even harder into her, making her scream. Slade sat up and changed their position slightly, taking her hips into his hands, gripping her so tightly she screamed. Raven looked up to his grinning face as she panted wondering why he had stopped. Slade smirked and pulled himself almost completely out of her before quickly thrusting back into her body making her cry out. He forced himself into her tight slit continuously making her scream in pleasure from the strength and speed of him each time. 

Slade looked down at her as he rammed himself into her body relentlessly. He watched her large breasts bounce with each powerful thrust he made into her. He looked on in amazement of her beauty as she glowed beneath him as though she was made out of the full moon. So beautiful she was it made him wonder; was all just a dream or was he truly claiming the Goddess he saw before him? 

"Slade!" She screamed, his name being the only true word that could make it past her lips between her moans and cries of pleasure. Repeatedly he drove himself deep into her body, again and again she screamed each time. His pace never wavered, even as sweat coated their forms, still he plunged as deep and as fast into her as she could take. Raven screamed again as she felt her muscles start to contract around him. Slade went faster, feeling himself starting to reach his own limit as he brought her to hers. Raven screamed and bucked against him, her hands clawing at the bed beneath them tearing the sheets. "SLADE!" She screamed again as the sweet release of her orgasm came rushing over her claiming any thoughts she might have had. 

Slade grunted feeling her already tight core tighten around him, bringing him to his breaking point. He thrust harder into her, his seed exploding from his body as he forced himself as deep into her tight core as he could. Making short quick thrusts, Slade insured he left all of his seed deep inside of her. His eye rolled back as he gave into the pleasure that ran up and down his body. He shuddered, his hands convulsing around her waist as he gave her a few last good thrusts making her whimper beneath him. Slade collapsed forward, only just catching himself with an arm to keep from landing on top of Raven. 

Raven lay beneath him panting as her body went limp from exhaustion. The pleasure had been so great, so demanding that she felt as though she could not even lift an arm. She struggled to move beneath him and cried out as her lower body protested against her. Slade groaned and pressed his hips against her, still inside of her core. 

Raven whimpered softly, a soreness that she had not felt before was beginning to make itself known to her. "Slade…" She said softly as she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She struggled and failed to raise a hand to touch him, her body feeling drained of any strength she once had. "Slade…" She whispered before consciousness left her and she passed out beneath him, the glow of her body starting to subside. 

"Raven…" Slade whispered as he too was beginning to fade. He had expected to be tired but not to the extent that he was. His arm that kept him above her trembled and he quickly made a choice. Wrapping an arm around Raven's body, he rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. He was still inside of her core but he could feel himself starting to slide out knowing he was not going to be able to stay inside of her forever, even though he would have liked too. Slade held her cooling body to his, reaching out to grab some part of the shredded blanket beneath them to throw over her body at least. His eye shuddered to stay open as unconsciousness began to taunt him. He struggled to stay awake but soon lost the battle he knew he had no hope of winning. Sleep claimed him leaving only the passing thought that he might never wake again…


	3. 3 Lost

-Chapter 3- 

Robin yawned as he stretched and woke up for the day. His morning routine was uninterrupted as he got ready and was soon downstairs seeing the other two males in the tower awake and fighting over who was cooking breakfast already. It was not long after he had gotten coffee and started on reading the paper that Starfire had arrived and greeted them all. Cyborg had won the fight today it seemed, as Robin could smell the wonderful smell of cooking meat. It was only when Cyborg started to set up the plates did anyone truly notice that Raven was nowhere to be seen. 

"Yo, where is Raven?" Cyborg asked, setting her plate down and looking around the room to the faces of his teammates. "Has anyone seen her yet this morning?" 

"Perhaps friend Raven is still asleep?" Starfire asked looking to Robin whose room was the closest to Raven's. 

"Maybe… You guys finish getting breakfast ready and start her tea." Robin said, standing up and folding his paper. He could finish it later. "I'll go up and see if she's awake yet." He said with a smile as he left. A sudden worry started to claim his limbs as he walked as fast to her room as he could without running.  _'Raven is always one of the first ones down.'_  He thought starting to worry. She always came down for tea if nothing else. A rush of fear went through him  that  he tried to justify as nothing  when  he finally made it to her door. She had screamed last night…  What if something had happened to her?   _'No…'_  He told himself trying to convince himself she was still just asleep _. 'That had just been a nightmare…_ _Nothing more.'_  He thought as he forced a smile and knocked on her door. 

"Raven!" He said managing a smile despite the dread in his stomach that he could not explain. "Hey, it's time for breakfast!" He called out knocking again. "Raven?" He asked knocking harder. "Raven, I'm coming in!" He yelled as he quickly typed in the master code to her door. Nothing happened. Panic set in as he tried again, still the door did not open. "RAVEN!" He screamed just hoping for a response as he banged on her door. He quickly whipped out one of the EMP devices from his belt and set it on the control panel, activating it. Once that panel was shorted out, he grabbed the edge of the door and forced it open, rushing into her room flicking on the light that was seldom used. 

After a quick look around her room, it was suddenly clear… She was not there. Robin's eyes landing on the sheet that had been left halfway off her bed. Trailing away, he scanned the room and landed on her clothes that had been tossed onto the floor. Her undergarments also laid on the floor. Robin knew Raven was a neat person and never allowed her intimate wear to just lie on the floor. Not after the last time Beast Boy had gotten into her room and found her bra… He pulled out his communicator and tried to call her only to hear the Titan's call jingle sound from her desk where her communicator sat. True fear ran through Robin's veins as he turned around and rushed to the door. 

There on the keypad was a locking device he had not seen before but knew the emblem that it dawned very well. "Slade…" He said in anger as a burning rage coursed through his blood before it was quelled by a freezing thought.  _'He's kidnapped Raven!'_  Robin rushed out of the room in a sprint, grabbing the device off the wall as he went. 

"TITANS!" He yelled as he rushed into the main room. His loud yell startled them all causing Beast Boy to choke on his food. Thankfully, Starfire hit BB in the back knocking his food out, though she may have also knocked a lung loose as well, Beast Boy could not tell. 

"Raven's been kidnapped by Slade!" Robin yelled, ignoring their shock and tossing the item in his hand onto the table. "I went to her room, she wasn't there and  _that_ -" he said pointing to it, "was locking her door." 

A chorus of gasps resounded from the Titans. 

"Oh no!" Yelled Starfire as she stood up; her hands ablaze with her green energy. "We must rescue friend Raven from the clutches of the evil man!" 

"How did he even get in?!" Cyborg asked as he rushed to the computer and started typing away, bringing up all the security files that he had. The food on the table now lay forgotten as everyone gathered around him. 

"I don't know…" Said Robin as he took the other computer chair and started loading every recent led he had on Slade or any other major villain who could possibly led to the man with the right…  _Pe_ _rsuasion_. 

"Does she have her communicator?" Beast Boy asked while he and Starfire watched the two work. Neither of them were good enough with computers to be of any use right now. 

"No, it's in her room…" Robin replied but paused wondering if he should start to prepare them now in case of the worst outcome. "Along with her clothes…" Robin said finally, speaking softly as though if he said it any louder it would make his fear true. 

A sharp intake of air was heard from Starfire who started to cry. Beast Boy took the girl into his arms and sat her down on the couch trying to be reassuring. Cyborg swore and continued to try to find anything on his systems that showed when Slade came and left the tower. "I've got nothing." He huffed out angrily. He had one of the most advanced security systems in the world and yet Slade managed to slip in and steal Raven away without anyone of them noticing! Fuck… 

Robin sighed, fearing that would have been the case. "I've got a few leads we can try." He said loading everyone up with a location to try on their communicators. "We'll split up." He said standing up and turning around to face his friends. "If you find Slade or Raven call in for back up. Do not go in alone, it could be a trap. Got it?" 

Everyone nodded, determination lit like a fire in their eyes. Slade was going to pay for taking their dark friend… 

888888888888888888888888888888888 

Slade groaned as he opened his eye and found himself floating in a black world.  _"Where am I?"_  He asked himself not expecting an answer; however, one came to him anyways. 

_"_ _In a safe place."_  Raven said from behind him. 

Slade rolled over in the air and looked to her, finding her glowing skin the only light in the void of darkness. Where he was stretched out and lying on air, she had curled herself into a ball, sitting with her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Raven had her head resting on her knees as she watched him. Her eyes sparkled like violet gems against her alabaster skin that glowed as though the moon was trapped in her flesh. Her hair once short was long, longer than he had ever seen it. It moved around her body as though a breeze was blowing it against her even though the air was as still as death in this void place. The last thing he noticed was different about her was the large set of black feathered wings that were tucked neatly behind her. He would have kicked himself for not noticing them sooner if they had not almost blended in with the inky blackness around them. The only thing that gave them away was a sparkle they had as though her wings were the embodiment of the night sky on a cloudless night.  _'Her body is that of the moon and her wings the night sky that carries it aloft…'_ He thought with a smile. 

Raven smiled to him showing her long fangs.  _"I heard that."_  She said with a soft blush. She took a hand and brushed back a lock of her long hair that blew before her face, mindful of her own sharp white claws. 

Slade sat up, feeling strange to move without touching anything solid.  _"Where is this place?"_ He asked hoping for a better answer this time. 

Raven's smirk left her as she looked around.  _"It is the beginnings of our bond."_  She said looking back to him.  _"I pulled you here soon after I passed out."_  She stated watching him with guarded eyes. 

Slade could feel she was holding back from him. How, he was not sure but figured that it must be part of their bonding.  _"Why?"_  

_"_ _I wanted to try to keep you from the pain…"_  

_"_ _What pain?"_  He asked moving closer to her. 

_"_ _The pain of the change… I told you bonding to me would come with a price…"_  She said looking to him again before quickly looking away holding herself tighter.  _"My power is flowing into your body. As a human_ _,_ _you are_ _too weak to handle what I am giving you… Therefore…"_ She paused and looked to him as she finished.  _"Therefore your body is being broke_ _n_ _down and rebuilt into something more…"_ She trailed off. 

_"_ _Something more like yours."_  He said finishing for her. Raven nodded _. "So then this means…"_ He smirked.  _"I survived?"_  

_"_ _The first part yes…"_  She said hesitating.  _"If you survive being remade then there_ _is_ _a good chance nothing short of a Demon Lord will be able to kill you."_  

Slade smiled to her _. "So all I have to do is endure a little pain and then you'll be all mine for eternity?"_  He asked slightly cocky. 

_"_ _It isn't just a little pain…"_  She said with a glare. 

_"_ _I can handle pain."_  He said moving closer to her. 

_"_ _I hope so…"_  She said with worry in her voice.  _"Because I cannot keep you here forever._ _My own body is going through changes."_  She said motioning to herself.  _"As you can see, I'm not sure whether I will be able to hide this form any longer after this."_  

_"_ _Could you always take that form?"_  He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

She nodded.  _"Yes, but it's harder to hide when I am in this form as I'm sure you can tell. No human has wings, fangs and claws."_  

Slade smirked.  _"I suppose not."_  He felt a sudden pain in his chest and bent over clutching his chest. 

_"_ _Slade!"_  Raven  exclaimed,  rushing to his side, her hands felt cool against his now burning hot skin.  _"Slade, I'm sorry."_  She said as he grunted, another wave of pain reaching him. 

_"_ _Guess our time is almost up…"_  He said through gritted teeth. He looked to her worried face and it brought a smile to his lips to think that she was concerned for him. Had she not wanted to kill him just hours ago? He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss just as their world began to break a part, the pain in his body exploding to a new point of agony, ripping him out of their safe world. 

Slade screamed in pain tasting blood in his mouth. At some point, their bodies had separated, with Raven's laying on her side, no longer in his grasp. Slade screamed wordlessly again as a new rush of rippling pain went through him sending his body into a convolution. Slade was no stranger to pain but this was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt like his body was lying in a fire that was boiling his very blood. Another scream came over him as he rolled over to vomit up the blood that had filled his throat. He collapsed onto the edge of the bed before falling off onto the floor with a thud as another wave of pain paralyzed him. Blood dripped down his face, hot and burning he felt like his head was going to split in two. His fingers clawed at the blood trying to wipe it away only for more to flow over his hands. His struggle was useless as he lay on the floor trembling in pain while his body broke down, breaking apart cell by cell, with his soul trapped inside to suffer. Had he not just felt the greatest pleasure he had ever had in his whole life just moments ago? Was he now to feel such pain that would make him forget what her soft touch had felt like? Another scream tore through his throat, leaving him raw and bloody as he suffered on the floor, a pool of blood starting to puddle around him. 

888888888888888888888888888888888 

Robin huffed in exhaustion as he finished tying up one more dead-end lead. He hung the man off a railing, figuring that someone would see him and report it to police soon enough. It was almost nightfall now and still none of them had any leads to Slade or Raven. They had tried every place Slade had been sighted and few Robin had thought might have been a hide out for the man at one point in time. Still nothing.  _'Raven… Where are you?'_ He thought as he pulled out his communicator and connected with everyone else for an update. 

Cyborg had finished with his area with no luck. The same was had for both Starfire and Beast Boy. Robin growled in frustration and punched a brick wall, not caring that his action was going to cause a bruise on his hand. Robin glanced at the sunset and sighed. He informed the team to meet back up at the tower. They would try again in the morning… 

888888888888888888888888888888888 

Wintergreen sighed as he stood in the bathroom washing off a bloody towel he had been using to clean up the blood on the floor. He had heard Slade's scream from all the way in his own room and came rushing to his friend's side. What he had found shocked him to his core. 

Slade was screaming wordlessly, thrashing in pain as blood gushed from his very skin. He could only stand back and watch his friend suffer until he finally went still. Wintergreen had feared him dead but when he checked, the man still had a pulse. It was slow but still there. 

Wintergreen had gone to Raven wondering why such screams had not awakened her only to find that no matter what he did, she did not awaken. No sound from her lips, no twitch of her flesh. Wintergreen worried that the girl may be in some sort of coma though he did not know what was going on at all… 

The man sighed again while taking the towel along with a few others and walking back to his old friend. He knelt by him and tried to clean off some of the blood that was on his face. His efforts were rewarded slightly as he could start to see Slade's actual skin now. Wintergreen looked in wonder at Slade's missing eye seeing the old scar was gone, in its place however was a huge ugly looking scab that bled around the edges and covered his eye socket. "What is happening to you my friend?" He asked himself softly knowing no one else was going to reply. With a sigh, he continued to clean off his friend as much as he could as well as the floor around him. The carpet was ruined of course, but that was the least of his worries. 

With another sigh, he threw the towels that were once white, down the laundry chute to bleach later. Wintergreen went back to Raven, who he had taken the liberty of covering up better with a blanket. The girl had not moved since the last time he had checked up on her. However, he did notice her hair seemed to be growing much longer even as he stood there and watched her. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her saying her name, trying to wake her up. Still, the girl slept on. He shook his head and made sure she was properly covered before he left, going to the control room to turn on the news. It was nearly midnight out meaning the Titans had most likely noticed their friend was not with them. He grabbed his cup of tea one of the robots had made for him and took a sip, sitting down in the very uncomfortable throne like chair. He pushed a few buttons on the arm of the chair, turning on the city news just in time to catch the end of the top story. 

Plastered all over the news was Raven's face; missing Titan headlining the station. A reward was even being offered for any information that led to her return. Wintergreen sighed and rubbed his head. This was the worst situation the Titans could have placed themselves in he thought.  _'Now every villain in the city is going to know she's not with them. They just_ had  _to announce to everyone that they aren't at full strength…'_  He sighed again, trying to think about what he should do. He was almost sure it was not part of the plan to keep her here. If she came here willingly, did she mean to stay or was it supposed to just be long enough to do what was intended? He was sure their conversation had informed him she was only going to be here a few hours at most. 

Wintergreen sighed again finding himself doing a lot of that lately. He was going to request a vacation after all this. Should he take the girl back himself? He shook his head.  _'No… That could turn out very badly as I_ _do not_ _know_ _what is_ _going. She_ _won't_ _awaken and my Master is lying on the floor bleeding and in pain…_ _What if taki_ _ng her back causes more harm tha_ _n good?_ _No…_ _I'll_ _just have to wait and see what happens… At least both of them are still breathing…'_  

He stood and stretched, deciding to check on them one more time before going to bed to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow they will be awake. 

-Day 2- 

Robin yelled as he punched another wall in his frustration. He was back searching the city again along with the others looking for any sign of Raven. Since the news played yesterday that Raven was missing, many people had called in saying one thing or another. He knew most were going to be bullshit lies of people just wanting the reward money but he had hoped a few might have actually been helpful. So far, it all seemed like a waste of time. 

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. He closed his eyes and opened his mind as Raven had instructed him; reaching out with his thoughts, he called for her mentally. He yelled her name many times into the physic universe only for silence to ring out around him.  _'Why can't I feel her anymore_ _!?_ _'_  He thought to himself knowing their bond, while small, had always been enough to where he could feel her soul no matter how far away she was. Now however, he felt nothing from her, no trace of her soul to be found. Worry washed over him like a cold breeze. What if she was dead…? 

Robin shook his head jumping off the roof and landing by his bike. He quickly hopped on and threw on his helmet, taking off down the street going to the next lead. He could not think like that… Raven was alive… Somewhere… 

888888888888888888888888888888888 

It was midday for the Titans as they continued to search the city for their missing friend. They had all expected Slade to have contacted them and gloated that he had stolen their friend that morning. However, as more time passed without any word, true worry began to set in for the Titans. What if they never saw her again? What had he done to her to stop her from just slipping into the shadows and coming back to them? What if he had…? 

Beast Boy shook his head shaking away the same horrible thoughts that plagued him and his friends. He looked around the cave he had visited so many times hoping to see someone he feared he would never see again. He took a hand sliding it along the bumpy wall walking in deeper into the darkness. He came to the end of the passage and stopped before a rise in the floor that his once almost girlfriend had stood on as a stone. Terra, a girl he had loved and lost no longer stayed here as a statue. When Raven returned the world to normal everyone who had been turned to stone returned to normal, including Terra. 

Beast Boy sighed and kicked a stone changing into a bloodhound, sniffing around the place. He was only here because it was the only place left in his section of the search that he had not touched yet. He was quick to finish his search and flew out of there faster than he needed, if not just to get away from all the bad memories. 

888888888888888888888888888888888 

Starfire sniffled as she returned to the tower. Nightfall was fast approaching and it was agreed upon that no one was to be out alone at night. Her walk to the main room was slow as she stifled back tears and tried to think positive thoughts; she failed. Her best friend in the whole world was missing; kidnapped by the cruelest man she had ever had the misfortune of meeting. 

Cyborg looked up from his computer as Starfire walked into the main room and sighed. "Hey." He said shortly knowing it was pointless to ask if the girl had found anything. "We'll find her soon." He said trying to be comforting. 

"I fear something terrible has happened to her…" Starfire said softly as she went to the couch and sat down waiting for the other two males to come home. "If not something horrible, then why is she not home with us now?" Tears fell from the girl's eyes once more. "I miss my friend…" 

Cyborg sighed and stood up, going to the couch and sitting down next to her, taking her into a big hug and holding Starfire tightly. "I know Star, we all miss her. We'll get her home soon." 

Beast Boy arrived soon after Starfire and seemed to take over for Cyborg in offering Starfire a shoulder to cry on. Out of the four of them, Beast Boy thought she was taking Raven's capture the hardest. 

Robin came in an hour later; night had completely fallen before he got home. As always, he was breaking his own rules. No one was willing to call him out on it however… He glanced at everyone around the room before continuing to his room. 

Everyone shared a look knowing this was not helping his Slade obsession. Starfire was always able to get him to come out and be with them in the beginnings of an obsession but it was Raven who would drag him out by his ear and  _make_  him be with them whenever he was too far-gone. At this point Starfire did not even try to get him to talk to them. 

Robin sighed as he entered his room and leaned against his door trying not to let his anger get the better of him.  _'Breathe… Just breathe…'_  He thought remembering what Raven taught him. He had to stay in control,  they would  never find her if he went over the deep - end again. His thoughts wandered away from him again as his mind tried to paint him a picture without the colors of what happened.  _'This doesn't fit…'_  Robin thought as he thought about what he knew about Slade. He liked to think he knew everything but since he  had not  seen this one coming maybe he  did not  know anything about the man at  all?   _'It's been two days… If Slade really has captured her then why_ _hasn't_ _he acted?_ _He would_ _have wanted us to know he has her, figure out some way to use her against us… Then again if he did capture her… How is he keeping her?_ _She is_ _the strongest out of all of us… I know there isn't a way he could keep her unless he's threatened to hurt the rest of us…'_  He shook his head. No… They were not in danger… Cyborg had already eliminated that idea, doing a scan on all of them and the area. There was nothing wrong with any of them… So why was she not home? The only reason Robin could think of was one he would never allow himself to believe… 

 


	4. Peace

* * *

 

I hope you enjoy this enough to comment below! Thank you!

* * *

 

-Chapter 4- 

-Day 3- 

Slade groaned when he shifted slightly, starting to wake up. His eye opened slowly and was greeted by the soft light above him. He tilted his head to the side not remembering how he ended up on the floor. He was rewarded with shooting pain in his muscles that made him hiss in a shallow breath as his ribs hurt as well. He felt like someone had just dropped a building on top of him. Every part of his form hurt to move. He took his time testing his body by twitching various muscles all over, assessing the level of pain. Slade finally decided that while he felt like someone had replaced his muscles with burning lead, he could still push through the pain and get up. 

He closed his eye and grunted heavily, gritting his teeth as he slowly forced his stiff body to move. Every muscle fought him with agony but he pushed through it until he was sitting up. He panted softly as he strained to catch his breath knowing such a simple movement should not have taxed him as greatly as it did. Once he was sitting up, he could look over his body more closely. The first thing he noticed was the various places dried blood covered him. The second thing he noticed was the towel draped over his lower body. Slade would have smirked if it would not have hurt so badly to do so. 

Slade attempted to speak but found his voice hoarse and his throat desperately dry. He forced himself to swallow despite it feeling as though he was swallowing broken glass flavored with blood. "Page… Wintergreen." He said just loud enough for the computer to register the command. 

Slade waited patiently for Wintergreen to show up. He took the time as a chance to look over his muscles noticing that most of his scars were gone. All of the smaller ones that he could see were gone while some of the larger scars had almost completely faded. A bit of lament crossed his thoughts at that. Every scar he had was a battle wound. A mark of a great battle won or lost. Trophies almost, in some cases, showing what he had lived through to become the man he was today.  _'Damn it… Raven liked the scars… Wait… Where is she?'_  Somehow ,  he knew she  was not  gone, something told him she was close. He turned his head to the bed and saw her violet hair and the pale skin of her shoulder. A sigh of relief came from him before he even knew why he had been worried about her having left  him .  _'How long have we been asleep?_ ' He wondered as he struggled and failed to stand on his own, his efforts leaving him in greater pain. 

"Sir?" Wintergreen questioned as he opened the door and came into the room. He sighed in relief seeing Slade awake and sitting up. "It is good to see you awake, sir." Wintergreen said trying to hold back his smile. 

"How long?" Slade asked, his voice still very rough. 

"Both of you have been… Asleep," Wintergreen said for lack of a better term. "For two days now. It is the morning of the third day she has been here." 

Slade's eye grew wide from that knowledge.  _'It's been THAT long!?'_  "Help me up…" He said as he started to force himself up. Wintergreen rushed in and quickly helped his friend, ignoring the blood he got on his white suit. Slade struggled to stand and gritted his teeth in pain as he stood, leaning heavily on the older man. 

"Sir, what has happened to you?" Wintergreen asked as they started walking towards the bathroom. He was struggling slightly to help keep Slade standing; the man was much heavier than he was. 

"I'm paying a price…" He replied as they made it to his bathroom. Slade let go of Wintergreen and grasped onto the sink counter tightly, panting with his eye closed as he tried to regain his breath and ignore the pain in his legs. It felt like someone had turned his bones into razor-blades.  

Wintergreen did not understand what he meant but did not press the matter. He turned on the sink and grabbed one of the glasses by it, filling it with water. "Here sir." He said holding it out to him. 

Slade looked to the glass and took it gratefully, swallowing down the cool water quickly, feeling it quench some of the fire in his veins, at least for a moment. "Thanks…" He said setting the glass down and looking to the mirror. What he saw stilled the very blood in his veins. It was not the dried blood covering his face and hair that shocked him. No, it was the huge ugly and bloody scab that covered his scar and missing eye. Slowly he raised a hand and touched it, hoping for it not to be real. Anger gripped him as he felt it beneath his fingertips. He yelled in rage and tore at with his hand. Was this some cruelty of fate to cruse him so grotesquely? He ignored Wintergreen's plea to stop and scratched at it until it was just a bloody mess once more. 

Slade stood over the blood-covered sink and panted as he shakily gripped the counter. He turned on the sink and grabbed a towel Wintergreen handed him silently. He dipped it in the water and started to clean his face off ignoring his bout of rage. He froze has he cleaned his face, something felt… Off… Carefully he wiped away the blood wondering why there was not any pain; not that he was sure if he could tell the difference between any new pain over what he was already feeling. Did he not just tear open his face though? 

Slade gasped as he lowered the towel and got a good look at his missing eye. The long scar that had claimed his eye was gone along with the leathery patch of skin that had grown over his missing eye. In its place was what seemed like a normal eyelid, eyelashes and everything! Softly, he took a finger and touched the skin feeling beneath it what he never thought he would have again. He swallowed deeply and closed his other eye, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. He thought about what he wanted, focused and even hoped that this would work. Slowly, Slade opened his eye thinking so hard about both of them opening. 

He froze as he looked at himself in the mirror, half covered in blood but with a growing smile on his face. His eye, it was healed. Looking back at him now were two matching sapphire eyes of the brightest truest blue. A soft laugh escaped him, he would have roared with laughter if breathing had not hurt him so badly already. "I don't believe this…" He said grinning and touching around his new eye. 

"Sir…" Started Wintergreen in wonderment. "How?" He asked with a slacked jaw. 

"I'm not sure…" Said Slade as he turned to his friend. "Raven told me my body is being broken down and remade… I never would have thought this would have happened…" He laughed only to be cut short as he doubled over, gripping his chest as he leaned against the counter. "Ow… Fuck this hurts…" He grunted out as Wintergreen helped steady him with a hand on his shoulder. Slade's thoughts went back to the girl in his bed. "Raven… Has she been asleep this whole time too?" 

Wintergreen nodded. "Yes sir, I have tried to awaken her but she has not stirred, but you did not either when I tried to wake you..." 

Slade pushed off the counter and stood on unsteady legs. Wintergreen reached out and gave the man an arm to hold onto. Nothing was said between them about it, only a brief glance as both remembered the days when the rolls had been almost reversed. "Help me to her." He said moving to walk to the bed only for Wintergreen to hold him back. 

"Sir, you are covered in blood. How about you first shower and then dress. The girl is not going anywhere; she will still be here once you're cleaned off." 

Slade glanced down at himself remembering that he was nude and covered in blood. A glance to the floor showed him he was tracking the blood everywhere. He sighed and gave in, not wanting to get blood on anything else. After all, it was Wintergreen who had to clean all this up, not him. "Fine…" He said as he went to shower instead. Once the water was hot, Wintergreen left him alone going to find a good set of clothes that he did not mind if they were ruined for Slade to wear. 

Slade got into the shower and allowed the hot water to do most of the work in getting the blood off his skin and out of his hair. The hot water almost felt cool against his skin compared to the heat that was burning his veins. Raven was not kidding when she said it was not ‘just a little pain’. A lesser man would have died or gone mad from such continued suffering. However, he was not a lesser man or was it perhaps that he had already gone mad? He did not care what the reason was that he was still alive; his only worry was keeping it as such. Another wave of pain hit him, almost sending him to his knees. It was just a reminder that he may very well revisit his grave soon if his will to endure this suffering broke. 

 _'_ _I have a reason to live… I can't die yet…'_  He thought as he finished his shower and got out, finding the clothes Wintergreen sat out for him. It seemed while he was in the shower Wintergreen had summoned one of the robots as it was waiting for him in the bathroom. Slade ignored it however, choosing to force himself to stand on his own as he grabbed the boxers Wintergreen had sat out for him. He ignored the shirt and shorts figuring he was not going to really need them. 

Slade walked out of the bathroom slowly, his legs burning and protesting with every step. The robot followed per its orders, ready to assist should it be required. Slade looked to Wintergreen who was checking up on Raven, his fingers on her wrist counting her heart rate. 

"Her heart rate is extremely slow…" Wintergreen said worriedly, looking to Slade who approached and leaned on the headboard looking down at Raven. "And her breathing is very shallow… She has not moved in the whole three days nor made a sound." Wintergreen looked to Slade seriously. "The Titans have been tearing apart the city looking for you and her. They know you have her." 

Slade's eyes narrowed as he tried to keep his worry from showing on his face.  _'Raven…'_  He thought wondering what he was supposed to do. He froze feeling as though something had brushed against the back of his mind. It was a strange sensation he had never felt before, as though he suddenly did not think he was alone in his own mind any longer. 

 _"_ _Raven?"_  He questioned in his mind. Again ,  he felt as though something was reaching towards his thoughts like a shadow reaching in the light.  _"Raven?"_  He asked again, firmly this time ,  closing his eyes and focusing on this new feeling, picturing himself casting out with  his  own thoughts.  _"Can you hear me?"_  

 _"_ _Slade…"_  The faintest of replies was heard but the sound of her soft voice in his mind sent a rush of relief down his spine. He felt as though even his physical pain had lessened from her response. 

 _"_ _I'm here."_  He said reaching out and taking one of her hands into his softly.  _"You need to wake up…"_  

 _"_ _No…"_  She replied softly.  _"I'm so tired… I have no strength… Just let me sleep a little longer…"_  

 _"_ _I can't…"_  Slade said sadly.  _"We've slept too long already. Your friends are trying to find you Raven."_  

That got her attention.  _"How long have I been asleep?"_  She asked with worry lacing her thoughts. 

 _"_ _It's the morning of the third day you've been here…"_  He said softly.  _"I'm sorry…"_  

Slade could feel the rush of panic that ran through Raven's mind before she controlled the emotion, forcing it away.  _"It's not your fault…"_  She finally said to him. Slade could feel her mind drawing away from his as her body shifted and she started to awaken. 

Raven groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to move but found her body lethargic and hard to move, as though her limbs weighed more than they should have. Her eyes meet Slade's and she smiled. "Your eye…" She said softly as he smiled down at her. 

"Yeah, healed; as well most of my old scars." He reached down to her, brushing back a lock of her very long hair from her face. "Are you alright?" 

Raven closed her eyes leaning into his touch and nodded. "Yes… I'm just… Tired… Almost all my strength and power is going to you…" She opened her eyes looking over his body. "What about you?" Her eyes meet his again and he could see the worry within them. "I see you're standing… Are you in pain?" 

Slade smirked to her doing his best not to let the pain he was in show on his face. "I told you, I can handle pain. As if I was going to let this keep me down." He tried to stand straighter but a wave of crippling pain rushed down his body. Slade squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his side with one arm leaning over slightly as he grunted in pain. He had hoped the pain would have started to lessen by now but it seemed to only get worse. 

"Slade!" Raven forced herself up, laying a hand on his arm with worry on her face. This change could very easily kill him leaving her temporarily weakened and without a mate to protect her from the other Demon Lords. "You have to rest." She said scooting back, making room for him on the bed. She did her best to ignore her hair that was impossibly long and over flowing off the bed, vowing to cut it later. 

"I'm fine…" Slade grunted as he struggled to breathe. 

"No, you're not." Raven said firmly as she guided him onto the bed. Wintergreen stepped in and helped. He had backed off from them when she had woken up. Once Slade was lying on the bed on his back, Wintergreen backed off again, giving them their space. Raven laid a hand on Slade’s chest and almost recoiled from the heat of him. He felt like a fire was burning just beneath his skin. 

"Your hand feels cool…" Slade said opening his eyes and looking to her face as she sat beside him. 

"Your body is on fire…" She said seeing sweat starting to form on his skin. "I have no power… I can't take away the pain… I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." He said closing his eyes and trying to relax into the bed. "I can handle this. Any idea how long this is going to last?" 

Raven shook her head. "No…" 

Slade sighed softly. "Are you going to leave?" 

Raven shook her head again. "No… I can't." 

Slade looked to her, the question plain on his face. 

"We're bonding right now. It takes time for a true bond to build and distance can strain and even break a new bond. My power has to be able to reach you and to do that we must be close. Once our bond is fully formed and strong, then we can be apart, but not until then." 

"What happens if we get separated?" 

"Pain." She said simply. "For us both. If we get separated and our bond breaks or is stressed too greatly, we could lose ourselves or worse." 

"Worse?" 

"If our bond breaks while forming it will break our minds. You would most likely die and I would risk going insane." 

"Oh… Let's not let that happen then…" He said closing his eyes again. "Lay against me… Your touch feels nice…" Slade moved his arm, opening up a space for her to lie against him. 

Raven felt so tired she could not bring herself to refuse him as just sitting up made her head spin. She scooted into him brushing off the blanket she was under to press as much of her naked body to his. At first, he was almost too hot to lie against but after a few seconds, his heat seemed to seep into her, spreading through her body until she was warm all over. She could feel Slade's body against hers relax more. The touch of skin between them reduced his pain. Neither cared how or why it did, but both figured it was just a part of bonding. It was not just their minds that were bonding together after all. 

 _“_ _We are bonding Body, Mind and Soul…”_  Raven said to him mentally through the connection that was forming between them.  _"This will change us both in some way…"_  Her eyes closed as she started to drift away, sleep too great a temptation to ignore. 

Slade smiled taking his arm around her and holding her softly. "Wintergreen." Slade said feeling that Raven had fallen asleep once more. "We're going to lay here for a while I think." 

"Yes, sir." Wintergreen said approaching them. "What do you want me to do?" 

Slade thought about it for a moment. He knew Raven did not want her friends to worry about her but the damage was already done. "When she wakes again, she's going to want to talk to her friends… Set up a connection so we can contact them later without them finding our location." 

Wintergreen nodded. "Anything else, sir?" 

Slade thought about it for a moment his hand shifting to touch her long hair. He glanced at the large pile of her hair that was flowing off the side of the bed. "She's going to need something to wear… And scissors." He smiled thinking it was as long as he had seen in the dark world between them.  _"That's a lot of hair… I guess she was able to keep her form hidden… Mostly."_  

"Yes, sir. I will get everything ready. Should you both fall into a deep sleep, is there a time you want me to try and wake you by?" 

Slade thought about it. "Make sure we're up before nightfall." He said closing his eyes and relaxing. He was in less pain now feeling that it was at a slightly tolerable level except for the occasional spasm. 

Wintergreen took his leave with a bow and left to set up the connection to the Titans as well as figure out where he was going to get some clothes that would fit Raven. 


End file.
